falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas Extras
Allgemeine Informationen Im Gegensatz zu Fallout 3, ist die Extra Rate in Fallout: New Vegas: ein Extra alle zwei Level. Entgegen, wie leicht es ist, um die Fähigkeiten des Spielers in "Fallout 3" zu maximieren, wurden die meisten Fähigkeits-Steigerer entfernt oder ersetzt. Es gibt 88 reguläre Extras, 8 Begleiter-Extras, 16 Herausforderungs-Extras, und eine unbekannte Menge von speziellen Extras. Nur regelmäßige Extras können während des Stufenaufstiegs nach oben gewählt werden. Andere Arten von Extras sind durch die Bewältigung der verschiedensten Aufgaben erteilt, und zählen nicht zur Grenze der regulären Extras. Dazugehörige Nebenextras, was ihr Name andeutet, werden von den Begleitern des Spielers gewährt. Zum Beispiel, Verbesserte Sensoren ist nur effektiv während der Kurier von ED-E begleitet wird. Das Extra bleibt effektiv, so lange der Begleiter dem Spieler folgt. Es sei denn, dass der Begleiter - in dem Fall Ed-E - entlassen wird, dann wird das Extra von der Entfernung zwischen dem Spieler und ihren Begleitern in Kraft bleiben. Begleitern sagen, sie möchten warten, werden noch als aktive Distanz zwischen dem Spieler und ihren Begleitern aufgezählt. Herausforderungs-Extras werden durch die Erfüllung einiger Anforderungen freigeschaltet. Challenge tasks can be accessed from the Pip-Boy menu; on the 'Misc.' page, accessible from the 'Data' section. Most of the perks obtained this way are related to the skill or task that was completed to earn it. For example, Set Lasers for Fun increases the odds of scoring Critical Hits with energy-based energy weapons; to earn the perk, a player must score a total of 64 critical hits with energy weapons over the course of their game. Additionally, some challenge perks have multiple ranks or more than one version, which 'level up' as the player continues adding to its requisite challenge task. Special perks are granted from other sources, usually through actions in the game world. Completing quests and performing certain actions unlock them. For example, the effects of chirurgischen Implantaten are counted as special perks, which are unlocked once the implant is purchased. Reguläre Extras Begleiter Extras Fallout: New Vegas is not the first Fallout game to introduce the concept of companions having perks, but is the first to have perks that affect the party as a whole. Herausforderungen und besondere Extras Implantat-Extras The total number of Implantate you can receive is equal to your Endurance statistic. The additional point granted by the Endurance implant does not count toward the total. Waffenlose Extras Special unarmed moves can be learned from various characters in the Mojave. ''Dead Money'' Extras Reguläre Extras Begleiter Extras Nicht freischaltbare Extras ''Honest Hearts'' Extras Reguläre Extras Begleiter-Extras ''Old World Blues'' perks Reguläre Extras Spezial-Extras Implantat-Extras Doesn't count against the Endurance limit of original implant perks. Lonesome Road Extras Reguläre Extras Spezial Extras Begleiter Extras Gun Runners' Arsenal Extras Bugs * There's a glitch that allows the player to raise the skills points necessary for selecting of a perk, return to the skill list, reset the allocation of points and distribute them differently. When returning to the perk list, the chosen perk will still be selected, making possible to pick a perk without having the necessary points for it. * There is a glitch in the game in which you can get 28 perks. For more information on this glitch and also a video about it, click here. * More detailed video about it.(How to get 34 perks and max skills) click here.DLC-Dead Money need added to get 34 perks) Siehe auch * Fallout Extras * Fallout 2 Extras * Fallout 3 Extras * Fallout Tactics Extras * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Extras Fallout: New Vegas Extras en:Fallout: New Vegas perks ru:Способности Fallout: New Vegas